


Possibilities

by SilverWolf7



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, Dan and Lucifer undercover instead of Lucifer and Marcus, Dan as Lucifer's Partner, Episode: s03e13 Til Death Do Us Part, Gen, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Gay Married Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: With Marcus Pierce and Chloe Decker having been on the scene and having questioned witnesses, they are not able to go undercover.  Thankfully, Dan and Lucifer are available and are willing to do it together instead.  Not everything is easy or goes smoothly, but there is one thing for certain.  These two guys will learn a lot about the other by the time the undercover mission is over.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Marcus Pierce, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Original Charlotte Richards
Comments: 26
Kudos: 90





	Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melethril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melethril/gifts).



> For Melethril, for urging me to write it. 
> 
> I have no idea where I got this idea from only that it would have been fun to have had the undercover mission a) last more than a few days and b) been Lucifer stuck with Dan. In this, Chloe decided she had enough of Lucifer's behaviour and chose to work with Marcus as well as date him. So, Lucifer hadn't been called in much at all when this story starts. 
> 
> The romantic pairings are only side pairings, since none of them are going to be in this much in person. Chloe, Marcus and Charlotte are likely only going to be over phone calls once they get into the house. But they will be involved. The closest this will get to sex is masturbation. This is NOT going to turn to slash with Dan and Lucifer.

Possibilities

Chloe and her stint turning to working with Marcus instead of calling him in was actually beginning to annoy him, which is why he was happy to be phoned up to go in shortly after she and her new partner decided they needed his expertise.

It was apparently a drug related crime. And it was a damn shame, because this woman made the best drugs he knew of. Sure, she gave that up for a picket fence life, but while it had lasted, he’d had the best highs of his life.

And to get any further, to find the killer who had planted the note, they needed an undercover pair to act as a married couple to infiltrate and flush the suspect out.

And neither Chloe nor Marcus could do it.

He grinned widely. This he could definitely do. He was sure he would be able to act human for a few days until they annoyed the perp into showing himself. And better yet, he’d do it with Daniel by his side.

With the Detective not calling him in as much, he hadn’t been at the precinct as often as he normally was and he was finding himself missing the douche and the happy go lucky forensic scientist. Surely he could get to know Dan better from this.

They would be acting as a married couple in a one bedroom house. Okay there were actually three, but one had been turned into a study and the other a game room. So, just the one bedroom, and it was the perfect little home for a gay married couple not looking to adopt right away, but with room if they decided to.

After the quick meeting with the Detective and Lieutenant, Lucifer had gone off to talk shop with Dan, to see to things before they moved in. The police had already set it up that they could move in right away. Lucifer was still trying to figure that one out.

“Well, hello partner! So, how is this going to work? Do we need to do this whole compromise thing now, before we start bickering in front of the neighbours?”

Dan blinked at him. “Lucifer, man, we only just got the job. Can we get in the house first, and then we can figure it out.”

Lucifer tilted his head to one side and frowned. “Okay, but this is going to be for a few days. I need to pack, and I want to know if I need to bring anything that’s not there already. Like alcohol, and a top line coffee maker. And maybe some food to cook.”

Dan blinked at him, went over a list he had of what they were given and what was in the house already and frowned. “Oh, good thinking. Yeah, we’ll need the food. And our own clothes. And apparently the coffee maker. Hey, do you have a waffle iron? I like making waffles in the morning.”

Lucifer grinned and nodded. “Yep. I can bring that too then. What else is missing?”

Dan went through the list and shook his head. “Everything else seems to be there. If we need anything else we can always go grab it later.”

Lucifer hummed at that and nodded. “True. Well, I am off home to pack. Oh and, uh, you have any clothes that don’t make you look like a cop? I can provide a wardrobe perfect for you.”

Dan closed his eyes and sighed. “I don’t even know what a gay me would wear, Lucifer.”

Lucifer grinned and hugged his pretend hubby to his chest. “Well, worry not then, I won’t let you down.”

Dan grumbled at him and tried to get out of his hold. He let go, happy that he wasn't shouted at for being overly affectionate. Thankfully Chloe wasn't around, and Dan knew by now he was pretty much touchy feely when he wanted to be. He preferred to be the one touching, but hey, for Dan the next couple of days, he'd make an exception.

It had been quite a while since he had a need to go shopping for someone else. It would be fun to take Dan shopping for a whole new look. But first, they would have to get their story straight, for lack of a better word. 

He sat himself down in the chair across the desk from Dan and leaned forwards with a big grin on his face. "Okay, so how are we going to do this then?" he asked, watching as Dan frowned at him.

"I don't know. I've never been much of an actor but I will do so for an undercover mission."

Nodding, Lucifer scooted forwards and grinned wider. "Yes. I am a horrible liar, but I can bend the truth, so first things first. Call me Lou, Luce or Luke instead of Lucifer. I will answer to those names as well if I must."

Dan stared at him for a few long seconds, before the man sighed and shook his head. "Man, is Lucifer even your real name?"

Lucifer grinned and shrugged. "It's one of them. I took it as my name, it used to just be a nickname." 

Dan nodded and stared at him. Lucifer frowned and cocked his head to the side in confusion at that look "What?"

Rolling his eyes, Dan pointed at him. "What is the name you were given at birth?"

Lucifer scowled at that. "I don't go by that name any more. That got chucked in the bin about the time Dad chucked me to the curb."

Dan nodded at that. "But does it have a nickname that sounds better than Luce?"

He blinked at that one and shrugged. "Well, Sam would be a nickname of it...and before you ask, no my name was not Samuel. You have no idea how often that comes up if I say Sam is...well, a shortening down of my original name."

Dan stared for few seconds, before a smile began to creep over his face. Followed by a snort. "You do know it sounds like your name used to be Samantha, right?"

He rolled his eyes at Dan. "You also have no idea how often I have heard that. There's reasons I go by Lucifer. A) it is my chosen name. B) it is what I am comfortable with. C) who I used to be is dead to me, and this is much better."

Dan still grinned but shook his head and looked down. "Yeah, I can understand wanting to get rid of a name that has bad meaning behind it."

They petered into silence, before the thought suddenly struck him that he would need to let Patrick know what would be happening. It wouldn't do to just disappear and not warn anyone. He had learned that lesson when he had skipped town to go to Vegas that first time and came back married to Candy. He reached for his phone, texted Patrick to meet him at the club in a half hour and shoved his phone back in his pocket. "So! Dan, when do we move in? Because I have to get business sorted out with Lux before I can go. That and your whole wardrobe needs an update."

Dan sighed loudly, before leaning his head on his palms. "I don't know, man. Maybe sometime in the next few days. No longer than a week."

He nodded. "A week is plenty of time. I need to go talk to Patrick. He'll be manning the club with me gone. So, I will see you after you get off work later on today, Daniel. We need to go shopping and we will need your measurements tonight if this is going to work properly."

Dan got a rather curious look on his face that reminded him of a mild version of people who got a glimpse of his devil face. He patted the man on the shoulder, before leaving.

He didn't know about Dan, but he was definitely looking forward to this long term mission.

*********************************************************************************************

The club, as always this early in the day, was pretty much dead. Even on the days he opened the restaurant, it opened later in the afternoon. So, he wasn't surprised to find the only people gathered around to be his staff. 

Not his dancers, though he had no doubt they would be told what was going on once they got in that night. Let them sleep so they would be able to be up for more of the night. That was his motto anyway.

Patrick was in front of the bar for once, two glasses in his hand, one containing whiskey, the other what looked like a glass of orange juice. "Here, boss. You needed to talk?"

He grinned at his second and took the offered drink. He sipped at the whiskey and nodded. "Yes. I have a job to do with the police, since they needed another person in and the others on the case are no longer able to do it as they are known to the neighbourhood. Which means, I am going to be gone for a while and I don't know the time frame. Secrecy is a must. It's an undercover mission so I can't really say much about it."

His staff smiled at him, all nods and understanding. They seemed to at least understand that his working with the police was something he enjoyed doing on his spare time. Either that, or they thought he was obsessed with the Detective. That he was integrated into the police force and is being called in for special things like this without the Detective involved, surely they realise how important it is. They must. Maybe he should sit them all down some day after this was done and gossip. He used to do it all the time, as it was his only job.

He was beginning to feel a little guilty for not spending as much time at the club.

His falling out with Chloe taking on Pierce as a partner over him and starting a romantic relationship with the other man had saddened but freed him at the same time. It was rather odd, he still felt upset over it, but he understood the Detective couldn't wait around for him to get his head out of his arse forever.

Things with Dan were so much easier. They were buddies who sometimes got on each other's nerves, but there was no romantic feelings there and he knew Dan would relax a bit knowing he wasn't going to be with his ex wife any longer.

"If any of the police you know hanging around me come by, please, be nice. They are my friends and deserve to have a good time too. That might include Detective Decker. I am not working with her on this one." 

Quite a few of his employees actually relaxed after hearing that. Was he truly that bad? Ah well, that is over with now. He grinned widely back at them, before walking over to the bar and sitting on one of the stools. "So! Any questions? I don't know when I will have to leave, so now is the time to ask. It may still be a couple of days, but it could likely just be tomorrow. Though I do doubt it, I have to do a shopping run for my new partner."

Brady, one of his waiters raised his hand with a wide grin. "Yeah, who is your new partner and why the shopping trip?"

Lucifer laughed at that one and nodded. "It's the Douche I am working with on this one, so at least I know the person I am helping out. So don't expect to see him around. We're going to be in a gated community and not coming out. Well, when I say not coming out, I mean of the community. He has to pretend to be gay, which he is not. Hence the shopping trip. It will be hard, but I am sure i will be able to shape him up as the perfect gay man, and not the cop he is by nature."

None of them knew what to say about who he was doing this with, but they at least knew him. There were some smiles, some frowns, some confusion. At least they didn't all have the exact same reaction like they had when he had mentioned the Detective. He supposed that was a good thing.

Samantha, one of his waitresses raised her hand afterwards, a confused frown on her face. "What do we tell the people who come to the club while you are gone?"she asked.

He smiled widely at her. "Tell them I am busy doing other things, but will be available when I am not so busy. Make them think it is a deal, not that I am away. That would be bad for business. I'm going to give the phone number for the phone I will have for my persona to Patrick, so if anything goes wrong or you feel like things are getting out of hand with clients trying to get to the dancers, or there is a robbery. For any reason that you deem fit, have him call me and I will look into it."

His staff got even more relaxed. He really was feeling guilty now that he had left them to pursue his own interests for so long without telling them anything. He wondered when that had changed so largely that him telling them what he will be doing and why he wasn't around was considered something to relax over.

Patrick nodded at him, taking things seriously, when it comes to the business. Good. He didn't have the phone yet, but he would likely get it from the police before he goes into the house. He clapped his hands and grinned at the people in front of him. All of them were so loyal and great. He would have to not go off the rails again and start neglecting the club, just because he worked during the days at the precinct. Even then, the Detective should never have called him in for things like paperwork. For one, he wasn't interested in doing it and he just ended up sitting around doing nothing and being bored. For another, he wasn't exactly qualified to sign police procedural paperwork.

He would never get stuck on just one person over all who were under his care ever again.

*************************************************************************************************************

For a few hours after his little question and answer session, which didn't have many questions in it at all, he spent time with his people, asking them about their lives, getting caught up. He missed it more than he thought he would.

He almost missed it when Dan entered the club, looking awkward and alone standing off by the door, while looking at his club staff. He grinned widely and gesture for his partner of the foreseeable future to join them.

"Dan! Hello, partner! Now, if you can wait five minutes while we do actual introductions here, we can go shopping!" He grinned wider when Dan shuddered at the thought of the upcoming hunt for the best clothes to make him look more gay than cop.

With that said, he grabbed Dan when he was halfway down the stairs and started doing some true introductions. "Okay, everybody this is Detective Espinoza. He's the one I'm going to be with for this, so please keep quiet about it. I will know if anyone blabs. Daniel, these are those who work for me. Patrick is in charge while I am gone. Say hello, Patrick."

Patrick stepped forward and grinned. "Hello, Detective Espinoza. Lucifer has been telling us that you're to be partnered with him for a secret mission and he will be away for a bit. Good luck."

Dan turned his glance to him and frowned. "Lucifer, you're not supposed to tell anyone that information."

He grinned. "That is all I told them, nothing else. I had to tell them why I will not be present while on this job. And as the Detective may show up here, that it was with you. That I couldn't give them any details, because it was secret and to give tell them to give reasons for why I was not here outside of police work."

Dan stared at him for a few long seconds, before the man sighed and nodded. "Just keep it that way. Nice to meet you all."

Patrick came forwards with a smile, man bun in perfect place. "Nice to meet you too, Detective Espinoza. I'm Patrick, Lucifer's second in running this place and the senior bartender."

Lucifer was very happy when Dan reached out and shook Patrick's hand with a nod and small smile of his own. It was good to see at least one of his police friends trying to get along with his staff. Chloe always tended to either ignore they existed or used them for information.

With a clap of his hands, he got Dan away from the milling crowd of his workers and waved to them. "Well, I have to go and take this one shopping. I will be back for tonight later. Come on Dan, night shopping awaits us!"

Dan said his own byes, before groaning loudly, but allowed himself to be dragged away. Lucifer grinned widely at this. While it was true that Dan wasn't thrilled about this, he must realise that it was necessary for him to give in so easy.

They took Dan's car because it had more room than any of his. They were at a high end tailor within five minutes, as he only got the best and the best was moved close to where he lived. It was part of a deal he made with the head tailor when he had first moved to L.A permanently. Woe betide he went anywhere out of fashion.

Dan seemed almost to be frozen in his seat as he stared at the upscale building which was obviously showing closed signs on the doors. "Lucifer, this place is shut. And far too expensive for me to buy from."

Opening the door of the passenger side of the car where he was sitting, he got out of the car and went over to knock. While the store may be closed, the lights were on and he knew that Peter was always the last to leave. His tailor liked to see to it personally that everything was closed, locked up and ready to be left overnight.

The store was always open to him, even if no one was in. He'd just call Peter up and have him go in. It was good to have a tailor for his needs 24/7.

Also, his last name was Taylor. It fit him so perfectly, he couldn't help but love it. Too bad he had never been interested in sleeping with Lucifer, because it would have made the devil a very happy ex angel. Or...full angel again since his wings were now back. Damn it, Dad...

The light in the main shop turned on and the plain, angry face of Peter came into view. The scowl soon turned into a welcoming smile as the tailor opened the doors to let him in. "Lucifer! What can I do for you tonight?"

Grinning widely, Lucifer reached out and grabbed the man, moving him towards the car. "Oh, it's not me that needs the help, but with one suit. It's my partner here. He needs a full outfit that makes him look gay and not like a cop."

He waved to the car and he watched as Dan opened the driver's side door, get out of the car and stand like a sullen lump, after closing and locking the door. "Did you seriously just kidnap a tailor, Lucifer?"

He glared at Dan and shook his head. "Of course not! This is Peter. He's my personal tailor and always on call for me. He'll help you with your new look. Less cop, more gay. You better believe he will get it right. Also you need to be measured for your wedding suit."

Dan froze and looked like prey at hearing that. "Uh, wedding suit?"

Lucifer let out a light-hearted laugh at that. "Of course! You think I will fake marry someone and not have proof of that fake wedding? No, people who visit will want to see wedding and honeymoon photos, so we will need to oblige. So, wedding suits. This is why I also am going to be playing doll tonight. Now, come on Dan, it won't be that bad."

Dan nodded slowly, sighing, before walking towards the shop. Lucifer happily followed him, knowing that Dan was trying his best to be brave in a situation there was no damage to anything other than his sense of pride. Dan would get over it. And he would do it in style. They weren't actually getting married, after all. There was no need to freak out. He was sure that Charlotte had already been told that Dan would be playing house with him.

As it was, by the end of their little shopping spree Lucifer had bought Dan a whole new wardrobe, filled with clothes the am was willing to wear. Some of which he even really liked. Lucifer thought it was a job well done. Lucifer also bought a shirt he really liked. It was an open shirt that showed off his chest very nicely with a peacock print on it. Dan took one look and lightened up, sniggering at him every chance he got. Lucifer would have bought it just for that. As it was, he wanted to flaunt what he had.

He was already in the books for his size, so he just picked out the suit style and cloth type for his suit for the wedding photos, while Dan had to play pin cushion as Peter set him up for his measurements. They decided on different colours. Lucifer was wearing white, while Dan was wearing the black. 

After everything was ringed up and in bags packed in the car, with Dan sitting guard over them in the front seat behind the steering wheel, Peter turned to him and grinned. "The suits will be made in three or four days if I take this as priority. Which I will. Is that enough time?"

Lucifer nodded. "That should be enough time. Dan said we had a week to get ready."

Peter nodded, suddenly turning serious. "Is everything alright?"

With a nod, he pulled the man into a one armed hug. "Yes. I can't tell you anything about it, but rest assured, we're not really in any danger. It's an undercover mission though, so we'll have to find our own ways to cope with that. Especially with me. I won't be able to have sex for as long as this lasts. No sex. How will I ever survive?"

Laughing, Peer shook his head. "You'll have to figure that out like the rest of us do. So, good luck then. Enjoy your fake wedding."

Lucifer grinned, nodded and, taking the bag with his one purchase, went to the car to save Dan from boredom.

Things were about to get rather interesting, and he was getting excited for it.


End file.
